Bid On Me
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: The Bachelors of the Last Ship are up for Auction on Valentine's Day. It's all for a good cause. Set between S2 and S3 completely AU from the show. All the characters have a moment. Val/ Alisha, Kara/Danny… and you'll have to read for the other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

_An idea that was formulated one morning while listening to B52's Love Shack and consuming way too many cocoa bombs than my body required. Completely AU, separate from my other works set between S2 and S3. Sorry TomChel fans this one is not for you :( ... But everyone else please enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Bid On Me_**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, are you ready to meet the man of your dreams?" came a husky Russo-American accented feminine voice over the sound system as the live band in the corner stopped playing, the room's attention swayed to the stage where a 5ft8 dark blonde woman with grey blue eyes stood in a tailored white suit with a black bustier underneath. Her hair was short in soft waves framing her face as she stood on the stage with a teasing smile and confidence that made anyone envious as she captivated the audience.

"Oh my god, who gave Nika a microphone." Alisha said with a chuckle as the woman on the stage informed the crowd that they could bid on weekend retreats, spa vouchers, restaurant meals, outdoor activities etc besides the main auction. She spoke with flair of a game show host as she directed people's attention to what prizes they could bid on as well as the main event.

Alisha turned to those at the banquet table reserved for Nathan James Crew. They were all decked out in semi formal wear. Andrea, Danny and Alisha were in Dress blues while Kara was dressed in a navy tank maxi dress with a silk pleated skirt. She was roughly 25 weeks pregnant and thus unable to fit into her uniform,but she looked beautiful as her hair was loose and her skin glowing with happiness. Val sat next to Alisha decked in a black suit jacket with a grey silk shirt and grey tapered pants that accentuated her fine figure. Kat was looking beautiful dressed in a knee length ruby red bustier dress with an a-line skirt and her long hair in a half up half down do. Andrea stood at the table in Navy blue v-neck silk jumpsuit with her hair out loose around her shoulders.

"She's one of the organisers." Kara said as Nika was their friend of sorts. She helped run the local childcare facilities. Group homes, foster care were overrun and rare to find as the government couldn't find qualified people or services to support them properly. So privately owned children institutes opened, they were funded by donations and time of volunteers and the government policed them to make sure they were providing appropriate facilities and environment for lost children. It wasn't a perfect solution but for now it was better than any other options. They weren't terrible places as one would expect. Yes, it was sad that they had to exist but they were more like boarding schools except the age restrictions were wider and the rules were a little more relaxed.

"But if what you came for tonight was for some fine looking Navy Sailors, then keep your eyes on the stage! Now let's thank the Hilton Hotel for hosting this event, the local businesses for supplying us with some amazingly romantic packages and all the men who agreed to participate tonight and don't forget all proceeds are going to the National Orphans' fund. So don't be afraid to bid high if you see something you like!" Nika told them with a sparkling smile, the room was filled with over a hundred people cheering and clapping. "And I guarantee you will. They're all single, all sensational and fine specimens of the male species." she added in a salacious manner which garnered a few whoops and wolf whistles.

"Really?" Alisha asked sceptically, Kara grinned while Danny felt as uncomfortable as Alisha and Val. Kat and Andrea just looked amused at the conversation as they had come purely to see Tex make a fool of himself on stage. That and Kat was given a bank to make an attempt to buy her own Dad. But looking around the room at all the women and men who came, she figured he was safe so she bid on some outdoor activities that piqued her interest.

"It's a hetero thing." Val said as if it explained everything. Danny frowned.

 _"_ If you make the winning bid, you will get a romantic evening alone with your choice of-" Nika continued speaking going over the rules of the auction and the instructions. There wasn't much, bidders were supposed to raise their numbered paddles, shaped in a red heart and yell out the number.

"Then why are you two here?" Danny asked them a little too bluntly as Kara elbowed him in the stomach to tell him as much.

"For the silent auctions. We've bid on the getaway retreats and the restaurant deals." Alisha said as she turned and smiled at Val like they were being mischievous and it was adorable. "And I have my iPhone charged for this." Alisha added holding up her phone ready to immortalise the select few of the Nathan James' crew in their glory as they were auctioned off.

"No spas for you?" Danny asked them mockingly.

"We were leaving that for you pretty boy. You look like you could use some work." Val drawled.

"Can it, you two; they are starting the bidding." Andrea told them before she took a sip of her beer looking to the stage. She'd been relishing this upcoming event for weeks ever since Mike and Tom were strong armed into volunteering as Bachelors to be auctioned off.

"This is going to be fun!" Kara said bouncing in her chair a little too excitedly for Danny's liking. They'd come to support their friends and laugh at them. It was also a good excuse for them to have some adult time.

"I don't know why we're even here." Danny said as there were not many men in the room, but more because he'd rather spend Frankie-Free time doing something other than this blatant objectification of his friends.

"Drum roll please..." Nika said and a drum roll sounded from the band. "Give a warm welcome to our first brave bachelor, His name is Eric and Petty officer 3rd Class," Miller strode out on the stage with swagger as Justin Timberlake's song 'SexyBack' played. _"_ he's born and bred Iowan. He may look sweet and innocent but this man's pelvic sorcery is sublime." Nika said with a very feminine sigh of known pleasure even though she had no clue.

* * *

"Oh my lord." Tom said half amused and disgusted as he laughed. Miller started gyrating and moving on the stage like he were living his own version of Flashdance minus the water works and the crowd of rowdy women and some men were eating it up.

There were some things he did not need to know or see and he had a feeling the whole night was going have to be scrubbed after tonight. That or write a list of infractions given the men were in their BDU's and not acting appropriately given the moves Miller was doing out on the stage. At least, it proved that there was not enough starch in that man's uniform.

"I'm not doing that." Mike said with a dark expression, he didn't look any happier to be here than Tom did. But they were technically single and it was for charity plus Tex pointed out that they were major celebrities who'd bring in the coin. So they'd agreed to suffer the mortification of being auctioned off as a side of beef and politely sit through one meal. It wouldn't be too painful or at least that was the hope.

"It's for the kids and dancing was optional if I remember correctly." Tom said deciding it was best not to watch, he also silently hoped he didn't have to do what Miller was doing as that wasn't his style.

* * *

"Wow, the women in here are eating Miller up." Alisha said surprised as she looked around at the cheering women on Miller who danced really well. She had pegged him as a bad dancer but the man moved like Usher.

"Let's start the bidding at $100." Nika said over the noise of overexcited women.

"$100." Kara called out over the noise, Danny and Alisha looked at her. "What? I'm supporting a charity." She explained defensively, but even so a blush did streaked across her cheeks as she was bidding on a bachelor when she was married.

"You're married to me. Why would you want to have a romantic evening with Miller?" Danny asked.

"His pelvic sorcery is so strong that she's already forgotten about you." Val deadpanned before she and Alisha broke into laughter. Andrea coughed into her hand covering her own laugh.

"I still remember you, I just wanted Miller get more money than Burk as he was teasing him mercilessly about it. I'd also prefer Burk's ego not get any bigger." Kara explained to him.

"Ok, $200." Danny called out, a few women a table away turned and glared at him before one of them outbid him.

"Looks like the boys are getting into it ladies. Do we have another bid?" Nika asked, then the price went up and outside the budget Kara had set until there seemed to be a tiny bidding war that ended with Miller sold for $1500. He disappeared behind stage, Nika promised the bidder that all the men would greet their winners after the finish of the auction before moving on.

"I did not see that happening." Danny said speechless as Miller was the goofball, shy kid and sure he'd grown a lot but he wasn't an especially good looking guy.

"Awwh, is someone jealous because they don't get to know if they are worth more than a Ginger?" Val teased.

* * *

"Dude, you rocked it." Cruz said impressed with Miller who was red faced from embarrassment. He had gone first so that way if he got a low bid then he'd be able to say it was from going first when people were warming up. Nika called out Cruz to the stage and the next song came on as Cruz brushed past him and headed out.

"Yes, Miller you did us all proud." Tom remarked from the back where he and Mike stood basically hiding as they were the last two to be auctioned off. There was a slight hope that maybe people would be broke and not able to buy them. Just a hope.

"Sir, I apologise for my behaviour." Miller blustered as he realised belatedly that he probably shouldn't have done what he had in uniform.

"$1500 for charity forgives a lot Petty Officer." Tom assured him as he decided he was giving everyone a free pass giving they'd volunteered for this. Something he still couldn't believe.

"Thank you Sir." Miller replied looking relieved.

"I'm impressed, I told you if you just let loose with the dance moves then they'd go crazy." Wolf said clapping the man on the back in a brotherly manner.

"Now we gotta all beat him." Burk said.

"Want to make it interesting?" Tex asked them all, a slow grin spreading across his face as there wasn't anything more fun than a bet being made on one's own looks.

* * *

"Next up, Lieutenant Carlton Burk, Chicagoan transplant to St Louis. If I were you all, I'd skip over him for his older brother out back who won the genetic lottery of his family. But he has some redeeming qualities. He's got passable table manners." Nika said from the stage in a dry tone, her body language screaming her lack of enthusiasm.

"Nika's still sour about New Year's Eve." Alisha remarked making a 'this is awkward' face as Nika was tearing Burk to pieces but the man bore it well as he came out strutting his stuff and winking and smiling at the woman. Flexing his muscles and showing a few dance moves to 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke. The women didn't mind at all but it wasn't an effective showcase as the previous guys.

Cruz had already pulled in a smooth $1600 with a sexy salsa moves and just being him. Nishioka earned $1000 but then the man was just adorable and polite and funny. Gator got about $800 for playing his own music with the live band that was in the corner that had been playing earlier before the auction. Wright managed $950 but the man looked like a Californian Ken doll and came out shirtless which enticed the younger women in the crowd into a frenzy. Much to the disgust of Kara and those at their table as they just felt the kid took it way too far. Frankly they didn't want to see that much of him.

"Yup." Kara said before she laughed at Carlton moving on the stage oozing confidence. As he just rocked with what Nika threw at him. The crowd seemed to take her obvious dislike of him as a sign that he wasn't worth the money.

"We're not bidding on him." Danny told her as bidding started for Burk, he was already revving the crowd for more bids but it was slow go.

"Why not?" Kara asked as the bid was up to $300 and it looked like it wasn't going to get any higher.

"Cause I don't want a threesome with him." Danny said with a grin.

"But Miller does it for you?" Val asked Danny in a mockingly innocent manner.

"$600." Alisha shouted which made Val look at her. "It's for the kids." She said with a shrug.

* * *

"I can't believe Nika bombed me." Burk said as he stepped back into the back stage area, Tex had already jumped out onto the stage as the next bachelor to be auctioned. He was currently in a Q&A with Nika which was earning the man a few laughs and wolf whistles as Tex had made a point of saying he was not shaking his ass for anyone.

"Well, $800 is still something." Miller said diplomatically, he was definitely riding his own high as he knew he wasn't the best looking guy in the room but the fact that he beat Burk in what was the closest thing he'd get to a beauty competition did make him feel pretty damn awesome.

"Should've gone shirtless bro." Wright said trying not to laugh as Burk had the lowest bid of the night.

"Put on your clothes Ensign, you've displayed enough of yourself for one evening." Mike ordered Wright. The man snapped to attention and nodded pulling on his shirt and jacket buttoning up as quickly as possible. He was counting down the minutes for this to be over and didn't need to be standing around with half naked kids like Wright.

"Burk, maybe you shouldn't have taken Nika to a party and drunkenly kissed another woman." Tom said with a wry smile enjoying the look of shock and disbelief on Burk's face as he couldn't believe that he knew.

"There is a reason why the cold war lasted 45 years." Mike remarked to Tom like they were commenting on a TV show than Burk's life. But he knew the command knew everything. They might not know exactly when something happens but they always found out. Burk frowned wondering if the Captain had just cracked a joke given Nika's had Russian ancestry, she was born in America but she had deep ties to her family and culture.

"Yeah, those Ruskis can hold a grudge Dude. Even I know not to do that unless both chicks are into it." Wright said.

"Do us all a favour and be quiet." Burk told Wright.

"Awwh, give the squirt a break. He might have been plucked up by a lady but he doesn't know what to do with her." Wolf said with a smug grin.

"I so do." Wright argued.

"Kids, play nice. Only a few more sailors to be sold off and we all get to enjoy the rest of our nights." Tom said in a father like manner. But he couldn't hide his own amusement at the men as he wondered when a ruler was going to come out to play. It also made him feel old as he wondered if he was ever like that.

* * *

"$1600, do I have $1700?" Nika asked as Tex stood next to her grinning broadly at the room of men and women. This auction wasn't such a bust after all and it was just what Tex had needed to lift his spirits as the past month and half had been spent in a haze of grief and starting over. His heart still ached for the loss of Rachel but as he learned long ago, life kept moving. Now Kat was in his world, she needed him to show her how to keep moving forward and find some joy. It was why he'd volunteered for the auction. He figured it'd be a good laugh even if his daughter won the bid but the little imp had nearly left him at the mercy of a woman in her 80's. But luckily he was saved.

"Going once, going twice... Sold!" Nika announced.

Tex smiled, his pulse racing as he took a bow to room and took his leave. A happy skip in his step as he went out the back, Andrea Garnett had just laid down a lot of coin for his presence for an evening. Hell, he'd have given it to her for free but at least he knew his price would go to something worthwhile.

"Who bought you?" Wolf asked Tex as he returned to where the others were.

"A beautiful, leggy redhead. Looks like Valentine's this year won't be a bust after all." Tex said with a grin as he smacked Wolf on the back as the man headed out to the stage. Nika was already announcing Wolf as the possible Thunder in their down under if they won the bid. The old joke earning a good laugh.

He moved towards the back where Tom and Mike looked distinctly uncomfortable. He didn't blame them, they were men who preened under the veracious flattery of women cat calling and wolf whistling like bunch of construction workers. Maybe it was an age thing as Tex found the humour in it, not the juice to fuel his ego.

"Nervous?" Tex asked them.

"No, just wish it was over." Tom remarked as he was bored given half an hour had passed and he really wanted to be home with his kids and father than here. Ok, part of him was nervous. He could and did survive hell but the idea of being bid on just seemed like a new circle of hell.

"Same." Mike said.

"Well, aren't you next Captain Slattery. I'm sure there's a woman out there wanting a piece of you." Tex teased, Mike glowered at him.

"Not happening. I gave Garnett money to bid on me." Mike informed him, Tom looked to his friend impressed at his foresight and wished he'd thought of the same thing. But it was too late now.

"I think she spent it on me." Tex told Mike with a grin.

* * *

"$1800, do I hear any more bids?" Nika asked the crowd, she felt sweat roll down her back between her shoulder blades as she already counted how much money they'd raised just in the Bachelor auction so far and she was greedy for more. She'd spent four weeks putting the event together with her co-workers, she had to make a lot of doe eye looks, shed tears, and lay down so many sad stories to get all the items on bid and the volunteers from the Nathan James hadn't been easy. But luckily she was good at poker and was happy to clear some debts for bachelors. The hardest to get was Captain Chandler, the man was a celebrity and she'd made a few calls to a few interested parties to make sure he pulled in the highest amount of money. She idly wondered if that made her a pimp.

"Going once, going twice..." She dragged out the seconds and then announced "Sold!" to the crowd. "Let's thank our Aussie bloke for his time and bring out our second last Bachelor of the evening." she announced to the crowd.

She looked over her shoulder making sure Wolf was off the stage before she continued. "Now, this man was the right hand man to Captain Thomas Chandler. He is now the Captain of the Nathan James. Welcome to the stage Captain Michael Slattery!" Nika said, she turned and the music started to play overhead.

Mike walked onto the stage, his cheeks burning as he heard the catcalls and cheering. He now understood what it was like to be female in this regard. Not that he'd ever disrespect a woman like this but he felt like a piece of meat as Nika gave a run down about where he was born, his hobbies and then she made a lewd Navy reference. He wore his best 'I'm not impressed' look as he stood at the end of the stage and folded his arms looking out into the crowd daring them to think he'd make a good date for Valentine's day.

* * *

"Oh my, the XO looks pissed." Kara said with a chuckle as Mike was not in the spirit of the event but it didn't seem to affect the energy of the room as bidding started at the far side of the room. The others were laughing behind their hands afraid the X.O. could see them through the blinding stage lights.

"$500." Andrea called out, those at their table looked at her.

"Didn't you buy a date with Tex?" Val asked Andrea a little confused as the bidding continued around them. Apparently Mike's lack of enthusiasm was a winner with the women in the crowd and a couple men.

"What? I can't have two dates?" Andrea deadpanned which shut Val up as she really had no response. The others couldn't help but smile as Andrea raided her hand again making yet another bid.

"You've got a fight on your hands." Kat remarked as a redhead on the other side of the room made another bid.

"Well, I only have $200 left in my reserve." Andrea said as Mike only gave her so much money to spend on him. "$1850" Andrea called out. She couldn't help but smile as Mike was standing there sweating bullets and looking like he was ready to run for the hills. The woman on the other side of the room raised her bid.

* * *

"$2200, have a missed any other bidders out there?" Nika asked the crowd, Mike was pretty sure he was developing an ulcer and wondering if he could just write a cheque for a higher amount buying himself out. He didn't think he'd garner much attention let alone the amount so idiot was handing over for an evening with him. He felt sorry for the woman bidding on him as he considered himself married to Christine for life. He only agreed to it for Charity and to get Nika off his back as the woman took nagging to a whole new level.

"Come on ladies, this fine Sailor is only going let me auction him once." Nika told the crowd, Mike waited but no one produced a higher bid which Mike didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. "Ok, going once, going twice...Sold!" Nika announced and Mike left the stage as he didn't need to be applauded for being there. He'd just have to negotiate with whoever bought him that he'd reimburse them for their donation and save them both a very awkward evening.

He stalked out the back feeling relieved that his part of the evening being sold off like a prized stud was over. The only silver lining he'd found so far was that he had the highest bid of the night which only be out done by Tom. The man was going draw a lot of money in from the sheer fact he was the visible face of the Nathan James. He had his face painted on walls.

"Not too bad, Mike and you thought you weren't attractive." Tom joked, Mike quirked an eyebrow at him as they both didn't need to talk of such things.

"I didn't see you even spare a smile. Goes to prove that Tall, dark and brooding wins." Tex joked.

"I wasn't brooding and I definitely wasn't going to shake my ass like a two bit stripper." Mike grouched in good humour.

"Yet, someone still was interested." Tex pointed out, they stopped for a moment listening to Nika stir the crowd with describing Tom as the Nathan James' Captain like he were a romance story hero.

"My turn." Tom said as he reluctantly pushed off where he was leaning against and headed out onto stage.

* * *

 _TBC!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"$2000, do I hear $2200?" Nika asked, another woman shouted out a figure and the price drove up, Tom stood at the end of the runway sweating bullets under the bright lights, a blush burned his cheeks. She couldn't blame the man, he was a widow with two kids, probably hadn't even figured into his mind that women found him attractive. Or that he was about to set a record as the bid was up to $3000 and it'd only been less than a minute into the bidding.

"$5000, cash." A familiar voice shouted over the cacophony of the ballroom. The bid certainly floored Nika and the other occupants as silence descended into the room as everyone was shocked at the high bid.

"Do I hear any higher offers?" Nika asked, a brilliant smile on her lips as her friend had pulled through and was about to make an amazing donation to her charity. She just hoped the reconnect was worth the money for her friend. "$5000, going once, going twice... Sold!" Nika announced.

The room clapped a little enthusiastically at the end of Tom's bidding. "That Ladies and Gentleman brings the bachelor auctions to an end. I'll remind you that there are still silent auctions around the room. We'll announce the winners in the next hour for now enjoy your evening and let's give another round of applause to our Bachelors." Nika added, people applauded as the men came out onto the stage and took a bow before dispersing into the crowd. The stage lights dimmed and the live band started playing. Nika turned off the microphone and stepped away from the podium, she moved to Tom who stood waiting for her.

"Did you rig it?" he asked her.

"Rig what?" Nika asked.

"The Auction." He stated as he knew that voice.

"No, I didn't but I did put out a few calls to people I knew who'd be interested and willing to pay for your time. So, I would like to introduce you to Mrs Cooper. She was the one who bought an evening with you." Nika said as she turned and waved, Tom watched as the crowd shifted and a familiar face appeared in the crowd. Tom felt his heart skip a beat as it was like seeing a ghost from his past, hell she was a ghost of his past. Yet here she stood in a suit and loose collarbone length dark brunette hair and light blue eyes dancing in amusement.

"Sasha." He said a smile spreading across his lips as pleasant memories played through his mind as he remembered the good parts of their past. He had to admit he was really glad to see her alive.

"Tom." Sasha said warmly, she was just as breathtaking as he remembered her but in some ways more beautiful than before like she'd really come into her own. But then it had been over a decade since he'd seen her.

"$5000." He stated, he looked to his right to see Nika had disappeared from his side. The cheeky minx. "You could have just picked up a phone and called." Tom added even though he had to admit he felt a little mixed up about her buying him but also flattered.

"And miss seeing you sweat bullets on the stage with that stunned mullet look on your face. No way would I give up that." Sasha said with a teasing smile.

"You look good." he told her.

"You too," Sasha told him.

* * *

Mike made a beeline for the redhead who'd won him in the auction. "Hey," he said as he reached her table, she gave him a wide smile.

"Hey Sailor." She said salaciously, Mike frowned as it made this feel incredibly seedy to him. But then he wasn't interested in being this or any other woman's date for an evening. It was the whole point of having Andrea bid on him but he hadn't expected Andrea to be outbid.

"So, here's the thing I didn't want to do this. I'm married, so let me just write a cheque for the charity and we walk away. I'm not good company or interested in entertaining anyone's romantic fantasies on Valentine's day." Mike said being brutally honest.

"Not even my fantasies?" A familiar voice said from behind Mike. He didn't move at first, too afraid to turn around in case he was wrong about who it was but the need to know. He turned and face her, Christine smiled at him; tears in her eyes.

"Christine?" he said in disbelief and immense relief as she was here before him. Not wanting to waste anymore time wondering if he was having a mental breakdown he pulled her in close and kissed her. She tasted so good, so sweet. She felt so good in his arms, so familiar and comforting

"Hey." She said, Mike bent his head and kissed the tears that fell down her cheeks away before his mouth found hers again. This time he kissed her deeply and she took what he offered until they were both breathless.

"I should mention that you'll have to write that cheque as I'm broke." Christine informed him, Mike couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"So Red, you bid on me." Tex said as he sidled up to table by Andrea's side. She rolled her eyes at his obvious ego boost.

"Don't get cocky. It's for charity." Andrea informed him coolly, Kat was smiling at the two of them finding it incredibly amusing. Danny and Kara had already disappeared with Alisha and Val to go be with their friends and tease Burk about being the cheapest bachelor of the night.

"Uhuh, you could have just donated the money but you chose me." Tex said, before Andrea could say something he turned to Kat. "You didn't even bid." he told his daughter.

"You said bid, you didn't specify on what or whom." Kat argued.

"On me, you were supposed to be on me; your old man." Tex told her.

"Technically you didn't say the words 'bid on me'. You just gave me the money and told me to bid." Kat said being contrary, Tex narrowed his eyes in amusement as he knew Kat was messing with him. But he liked to stir her because years of having Claire as a mother taught Kat how to speak like a Lawyer. So when they did argue it was like seeing a spark of the woman he'd lost but still held a piece of in Kat.

"The inference was there." Tex countered.

"Was it?" Kat asked innocent yet mocking manner.

"Your mother would lawyer me too. I don't like it." Tex half lied, it was fun but even so it had it limits luckily they hadn't reached it tonight.

"Well, I have to go check on my bids." Kat said leaving them. Tex couldn't help but laugh as he watched her go. He turned his attention back to Andrea.

"So you bid on me." Tex stated, he enjoyed the light blush and small closed lip smile on Andrea's lips.

"It's not a date." She clarified.

"Maybe not this year but next year's Valentine's will be a date." Tex offered in a meaningful way.

"If you play your cards right." Andrea drawled not closing off the possibility altogether which made Tex feel pretty damn good about his odds for the future.

* * *

"The only guy going home with a man is you." Cruz told Burk as those around them laughed at Burk as he'd been talking up his attractiveness and how he'd kick all their asses at being sold. That the women would be clamouring for him. So yeah, he was eating those words now. At least Miller was being humble as he could haven thrown in back in his face but decided to leave the group to meet his 'date' and see what their plans would be.

"He's very dapper." Wolf said as the man who'd won Burk came up to them. He was a man in his late forties dressed in a well cut suit.

"Lt Carlton Burk." The man said addressing him directly.

"Yes, Sir." Burk said with a nod.

"You will meet at this restaurant at midnight. If you fail to attend then I will inform your Commanding officer to garnish your wages for the auction bid." The man said, he held out a business card for a restaurant.

"Ah ok-" Burk took the card. "But-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as the man turned on his feet and left.

"Wow, he's very business like." Kara commented as they all felt a little stunned by the man's curt manner.

"If you don't report for duty tomorrow we'll at least know where you were last seen and know what the guy looks like." Danny said as he looked at the business card. Something about that made Burk feel incredibly uneasy.

"I'm sure it will be fun. Just keep an open mind." Val offered with a grin.

"I don't need an open mind." Burk told her.

"You might realise what you've been missing is a real man to tame you." Alisha teased much to everyone's amusement except Burk's.

"I'm not into dudes." Burk said darkly.

"Or you are and you're just covering up your homosexuality with being a player with the ladies." Val argued.

"Dude, if you're into guys then you should just say so. We don't care as long as you're happy." Cruz offered, the others nodded all enjoying the humour and riling Burk up.

"Finally you can be yourself and admit my hair is just sexy as fu-" Wolf started but Burk cut him off.

"I'm not gay. I love women." Burk told them firmly.

"So do gay men, they just don't want to have sex with them. You and Nika didn't do the horizontal cha-cha." Cruz argued and the others nodded.

"And you didn't have your way with Ravit and I guarded the door for that." Wolf added.

"I'm a gentleman." Burk said as he could see everyone was messing with him but felt the need to defend himself.

"Really? you kissed another woman at New Year's Eve and then dropped her like she were gross." Kara pointed out.

"I was drunk and she was gross." Burk said as the woman had tasted like cigarettes, tequila and regrets. "Lay off of me, I'm hetero." he said reiterating it as he didn't like his sexuality being mocked.

"But if you change your mind and want to fess up, it's fine. We accept you for who you are." Danny offered which earned him a glare.

* * *

"Married and betting on me, how does your husband feel about that?" Tom asked Sasha as they were at the hotel bar sharing a drink. He watched as her features fell slightly. She looked down at her wedding ring and gave a sardonic smile.

"We were barely back from our honeymoon when I got dispatched to Southeast Asia to investigate the mysterious viral outbreak. Things fell apart pretty quickly, and when I came up, well... everybody lost someone in the fire. I was sorry to hear about Darien." She said sincerely, Tom gave a curt nod as they had a shared pain. There was no competition or a counting of years, losing someone you loved was hard.

"Yeah, it hasn't been easy."

"Look, I know I bid on you for Valentine's dinner date but I just want you to know there's no pressure or anything. I just wanted to reconnect with you, so think of the dinner as two old friends catching up." she said, she didn't want to push him away.

She was still grieving for what she had lost in the pandemic and she knew it was too soon for Tom. They were both still wearing their wedding rings, and they were in very different places but when Nika called she just felt like it was kismet. The past months she had felt so disconnected from the world and people around her, yet seeing Tom. Being here with him now made her feel almost like she were herself again. She felt their connection, it was still there and she felt grounded in a way she had craved for.

"I'd really like that." he told her, liking how at ease he felt with her. Sasha smiled warmly and Tom felt like he was taken back in time to when they were a couple yet he was still firmly in the present. It was incredibly weird but great at the same time, as he felt like he was sitting with an old friend but part of him felt given the right circumstances and time, they could be together. But he was getting ahead of himself. "So how long are you here for?" he asked as he knew she'd come from Hong Kong.

"I have a week, then I have to go back." Sasha said, it should put a nail in the coffin of them trying to rekindle anything but Tom saw it as an opportunity for them to take their time. "So I was thinking we could have dinner, catch up and hopefully stay in contact this time." She offered.

"Sounds good," Tom said, he looked down at his drink. "I've lost a lot of friends, it'd be good to gain some back and I'm CNO now which means we'll be in each other's spheres a little more than before." he added.

"But you're not my boss. Just for clarification." Sasha said before taking a sip of her drink.

"No, thank god." Tom said relieved with that knowledge as her title was as a civilian not a member of the military.

"Hey, I'm an exceptional sailor." Sasha said defensively even though she wore an amused smile.

"I don't know, you're fairly insubordinate towards me at the academy." Tom remarked.

"Please, you just couldn't handle a healthy discussion." Sasha drawled mockingly.

"Healthy Discussion?" He asked sceptically as he would have called it heated arguments or debates if one wanted to be a little more PC about it. But she did like to butt heads with him back in those days. It wasn't so annoying after he kissed her, not that he'd tell her that.

"Yeah, you're way too used to people pandering to you." Sasha joked, Tom couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Burk sat at the table in the Chinese restaurant waiting for his 'Date' to show up. This was going to be the most awkward meal of his life. He just knew it as he'd been shown to an 'intimate' table; the table in the corner with window views of the river. The toilets and kitchen far far away and the music lightly played so it didn't drown out the conversation. It was five past midnight, his mobile phone pinged.

He looked at the screen and rolled his eyes as Val had sent him a crude text reminding him that a man that spoke and gave orders like his bidder usually liked to be on top. Another text came through of Alisha assuring him that every man has a first time. He looked across the restaurant where Val, Alisha, Cruz, Miller and Wolf sat and flipped them the bird. They laughed and waved making kissey faces before their food arrived and Burk was forgotten.

He looked out the window to the water, wishing the man would show up so they could get this over with. His wish came true, just not in the way he expected.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Burk turned to see Nika stand at his table. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm supposed to be having dinner with my father. What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled out her mobile phone.

"I'm meeting my date." he told her, Nika gave a huff as she dialled her father or so Burk assumed as she held the phone to her head and spoke in rapid Russian. She sounded pissed and looked it. The conversation lasted a few minutes before she hung up the phone and sat down opposite him.

"My father bought you for me." Nika informed him.

"That was your father?" Burk asked as he wondered what weird family situation he gotten pulled into.

"No, must be one of his agents. But he'll double the donation if I eat with you, as my disposition isn't as 'sunny' as he would like thanks to you." Nika told him, a waiter came up and was about to offer a menu when Nika waved off the menus and ordered for them.

"It's-" Burk stopped as Nika gave a look daring him to defend himself and his actions. "I'm sorry, I was drunk." he told her.

"Really?" She asked him mockingly.

"I also would have liked to order my own food." Burk added, man he wondered what he found attractive about besides her physical appearance. But then he remembered how she made him laugh and had that same spunk Ravit had. She didn't take his shit and she was a force to be reckoned with which belied the Bambi appearance of fragility she had about her. Best of all being around her, he felt he could be himself and there was a real comfort in that.

"You're incapable of kissing the right girl at New Year's Eve, I highly doubt you're capable of choosing the best dishes this place has to offer." Nika told him in a snooty manner. She felt she had the right to be as he made a fool of her.

"You have to cut me a break, I've said I was sorry and I want us to get back to being what we were before that night." Burk told her sincerely.

"You want a break?" She asked him.

"Yes." Burk said.

"Then come volunteer at my care facilities for 800 hours." She told him.

"I don't know anything about being around kids." Burk said honestly, he knew she did a lot of administration work but mostly she was in the institution interacting with the children. Teaching classes, playing and being a surrogate parent to many children.

"You'll learn and you'll get to spend time with me. It'll also give you a chance to prove that you're more than what you've shown me." Nika said, in that moment he saw that he had hurt more than just her pride. She actually cared about him and that night must have meant a lot to her.

"Ok, I'll do it." Burk said not putting any conditions on it even though he wanted to say don't put me on diaper duty for 800 hours.

"No stipulations you want to put on that?" she asked him.

"Nope." he said, she gave a small smile of happiness which made it worth it, that and he was getting a second chance.

* * *

"You sure they are still going to be awake?" Mike asked Christine as he parked the car in the driveway of where Christine and the girls had been living. He couldn't believe how close yet so far they'd been from him. Christine had lost her Military I.D. card and when the Nathan James became famous well there were a lot people who called in using names of family members pretending to be family of the crew or worse reporters trying to get an exclusive. Without her I.D. it was next to impossible for him to be contacted thanks to the complicated channels to get through. He couldn't find them as it was next to impossible to find people thanks to how displaced people were and there being no registry system in place. Infrastructure that they needed to find one another were in disrepair.

"Of course they will be. I told them you'd be coming home tonight." Christine told him.

"You sure about this?" he asked, pained because they'd left things on such a rough patch and the loss of Lucas was a shared pain between them. He couldn't forgive himself for not being present for it all. For choosing the mission above finding them. Christine who used to not be the most forgiving person just smiled softly at him, she brushed a hand across his cheek and cradle the side of his face. He closed his eyes at the simple gesture and the physical contact.

"Yes, nothing is or was perfect but all I've thought about all these past months since you left for the Arctic was getting our family together. For being with you again, I love you Mike." she told him, Mike took her hand that was on his face and gently clasped it in his own. He brought her palm to his lips and pressed a soft kiss into it; taking a moment to prepare himself for the family reunion that he'd wanted for so long. He pushed the bittersweet note as Lucas wouldn't be there but he still had Christine and the girls.

"I love you too. So, let's go." Mike said, he knew he'd always remember Valentine's day after this year as it was when he was reunited with his family again.

* * *

 _The End... for now. :)_


End file.
